User talk:.:Axel:.
How to make a Infobox *the parts that start with valign and end with |- can be copied and pasted *where it says http://blah blah blah, thats where our picture goes *now black and silver are areas that can be changed to any color you like *where it says stuff like type or male or what ever those can be changed to anything you like :) Glad to help. Hey ^^ Hi and welcome Hi! I'm a bit too late to welcome you, but I'm doing it for fun. I see you know .:Sora:., so do you want to be friends? EDIT:Mine is --Dem-dem rocks 16:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiyo! You're .:Sora:.'s best friend?! That's soo awesome, since you guys even almost have to same username! XD How ya' do, .:Axel:.? I'm Xion_auora732, Xion for short... Welcome to KHWikia!(I know, extremely late...) If you need anything else, you can ask me too! Cya around! If you want my Userbox here it is: . http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 03:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Sprite Re: Friends Have a nice day.}} TBS Sure! Category:User templates Category:Userboxes }} Axel image hey you might want to change your axel screen image to this file:Axel DaysT.png now seeing as it now a transparent backround... oh and it was me that made that tutorial on infoboxes up there :D 09:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Permission }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Hello Axel, I'm Rpg, nice to meet you, hey can i use your sorasprite for one of my talk bubble ? thanks. }} Hello Edit? Hi! Thanks }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= yes that one, thanks, why don't we become friends now, here's my userbox , }} haha, It's not big deal. once again thanks. Chakram Pendant No Response A very late Welcome... }} Of Course... . Just a tip, if you highlight your userbox code and click the button that has a W with a red ring around it, then the coding for the box will show instead of the box itself. That way it's easier for other people to see what they have to type in, get it? Also, thanks for the complements about my page...it's nice to know someone actually pays attention to that stuff. :D}} collapsible thing I'm taking it you need it moved? 09:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) there you go all fixed 09:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) heres mine Hey Hiya!!! 10:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey Hiya!!! I read you want in in my competition?....and just to be courteous here's a riddle!!! A man of luck A man of trump A man of Kings? WHo am i talking about?}} 11:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now how about a xanagram...xxAle danx axSix...what did i just say?}} 11:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose...picture riddles or a plain riddle?}} 11:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here goes... what is going on in this scene and where are they?}} 11:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct......now List me any 7 enemies that have weapons(Barbossa and Oogie Boogie will not count)}} 12:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Nice one...now.... A girl of speed playful yet dangerous A girl of different defeat but it is a defeat Who am i talking about?}} 21:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose...Listing or MADNESS riddles?}} 21:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=List me 5 heartless with their reaction commands}} 21:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey your pretty good at this!!! COMPUTER 5!!!....Anywho....Xanagram time!!!.... axtFla rxCets ixs xa cxloo exkybdale...what did i just say?}} 21:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, actually right now with the one you just got right it makes it 7, ok another one, tell me what happens when Oogie Boogie rolls a 5 X 3?}} 21:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Correct!!!!!....now a halloween riddle......who said this?..Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!}} 21:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct....now choosie time again....MADNESS or Wrong quotation?}} 22:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|madness=HELlloooooooo(evil smirk on LegendAqua's face)OHHHHHHHHHH A NICE FALL GOING 1, 2, 3 ALLLL GONE UHHHHHH? AREN'T YOU OFF WITH YOUR PLANK OR NOT, EHHH I'M NOT CAPTAIN HOOK I'M SORA!!!!!!!!! EEHHHH EHHH OHHHHHH DESTRUCTION INCARNATE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE MY DEAR!!!!!!! BUT OHHH YOU FELL AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FALL AND FALL ALL DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!(*Stormfalls smacks LegendAqua across the face snapping her out of it*) gaaaa stupid madness...again hmm hmmm what am i talking about or is it where? }} 22:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohh and BTW here's my userbox }} 21:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Long time no see eh?, anywho some riddles would suffice this..... A battle of lots The director said it would be meaningless Lots of reaction commands for a big massacre? WHat am i talking about?}} 12:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint:it's a battle from KH2, it had heaps of the same heartless and you could kill all of them using reaction commands...too much (yeah)}} 00:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|incorrect=Errrr... soz but incorrect, answer was Battle of 1000 Heartless, anywho's choose your next puzzle topic Xanagrams or Users?}} 09:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Xanagrams?...ok!!!!...... xeAxl ixs xheer anxd rxdea!y what did i just say?}} 12:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|halloween= Correct... now what does the fountain in the central square in Halloween town do when u hit it?}} 13:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ehhh gud enough.... hmmmmm choose ur next puzzle topic.. Users or List?}} Can I...? ._. Help Hello! That username... :'( u stole the username I wanted >_< Hey dude!